Flight of the Damned
This is the page detailing what should (hopefully) be a single night "campaign" that will run in the near future. It follows the Regiment of the Damned as they make their way from Bananalon to Loveshack, travelling through the Stahl countryside, during the events of the Day the World Died and the immediately following days prior to the launching of the primary ark. Flight of the Damned is not intended to be purely combat focused – in fact, a number of mechanics are aimed to be anti-combat and more focused upon a defensive or stealthy approach. Despite being a party of soldiers, chances are, attempting to butcher your way through will end badly. Intro The world is burning. Hundreds of miles away, fools in power have decided to damn the world to a fiery death, fleeing on their ark while the innocents burn for their crimes. However, right now, that is little of your concern; you have immeasurably greater issues than the morals of the world leaders - your life, for one. It has been several weeks - perhaps a month, but time has stopped being something to keep track of - since the Stahl forces surrounded you, and still you stand. For whatever reason, there has been no contact and no overwhelming final slaughter. It is as if you have simply been left to rot, at least, were it not for the constant patrols ensuring that no scouts can leave the immediate area and no evacuation ship can arrive. Of the several hundred Dalanian soldiers that fought against the Stahlian troops, only around a dozen of you remain. All had seemed lost, until today. You awoke to sounds of terror, not those of the camp, but elsewhere. A speech, delivered by an authoritarian voice - one you have heard many times before: Hanz Shultz. What is said is unknown, but the effect is clear: the Stahl forces surrounding the camp are in disarray, and this might be an unmissable chance. Ashhurst's orders were unmistakable - though utterly incredulous. You are under orders to detonate as many smoke grenades as possible, and then flee to safety. But that safety is not simply the Novakeroz border - no, your orders are to head to Loveshack. As crazy as this is, this may well be the only chance any of you have. Under the nimbus of nuclear weapons, the Regiment of the Damned will take flight. Mechanics A number of mechanics are being changed for this event. If you are interested, please read through them. If you have any questions, you know where to find me. Combat: All attacks will have 2 rolls instead of 1 (think more akin to how Warhammer rolls combat), one for hitting their targets, one for damage. The results of the accuracy roll will directly impact the damage or Stealth roll as follows: 1-9: Shot misses, no damage roll. The Stealth gets between -4 and +4 (an accuracy roll of 1 gives -4 to the Stealth roll, 9 gives +4 to the Stealth roll) 10-90: Gives a damage modifier, which is half of the difference between the accuracy and 50 (roll of 10 will give a -20 damage modifier, roll of 90 will give a +20 damage modifier) 91+ Has a special effect, needs no damage roll as a result 100+ (Sometimes) YOUR CRITS HAVE CRITS (aren’t I nice?) An accuracy less than 1 will be considered as an accuracy of 1. Stealth: Most action can (and may well) draw attention from enemies, and that is rolled for as the last of the action rolls. Within reason, movement will not have a Stealth roll (try walking up to the front door of a military outpost and you’ll still be eating lead for breakfast of course). ''Class abilities may add modifiers to this role. The scale is as follows: ''1: OSHIT – You have 5 turns until reinforcements arrive. 2-20: EVERYONE GET IN HERE! – You have 8 turns before reinforcements arrive. 21-50: We’ve got HOSTILES! – Combat begins immediately. If no Stealth roll in the party’s first turn is below 50, the party gets a second combat turn before a counter turn. 51-80: WTF was that? – all successive Stealth rolls have -10, scaling (another -10) with each 51-80 roll. 81-99: Going sneaky-beaky-like - not detected, nothing else to note 100: Silent and deadly – Double the damage roll, no detection If reinforcements arrive, consider yourselves screwed. Melee kills do not have a Stealth roll. Once the party is detected, there are no more stealth rolls that encounter Healing: Unlike in previous games in this universe, the player characters are of a comparable level to the enemies, and as such, healing is far weaker. Healing is limited based upon First Aid Kits; everyone can heal (though only for one level at a time), with only medics able to provide full healing. The injury system will however remain the same. Death / Out of Combat: Perma-death is not going to be used – despite this being a viable way to encourage you guys to be sneaky, you guys probably know what I think of perma-death. If a character does get taken Out of Combat, they are unconscious for the rest of the combat encounter. Characters revive automatically at the end of an encounter. An unconscious character can be revived, though this takes a medic 3 turns to do. For each “knockdown”, a character will suffer a roll debuff – which I will tag as a “wound”. If the entire party is wiped out, events (and all details about the party) will be reset to the previous night. Though I hope for everyone’s sakes this doesn’t happen! Encounters: Rather than running through a linear storyline or dungeon clearing each section as it goes, FotD occurs over 4 days, with a random number of major encounters (between 2 and 5) per day – though there may also be minor encounters that can set up larger ones farther down the line. Pursuit: It is always worth remembering that the Damned are being pursued the Stahl war machine. While it is slow to wake, the resources it possesses are far greater than the Damned could hope to muster. The Stahl forces pursuing you are always a few turns behind, and certain actions can speed up or slow the chasing force, as well as them being able to warn ahead to upcoming bases, potentially increasing the number of forces at certain locations. (Both of these will be the rolled each morning based on actions the previous day, and I will announce the results – and causes - before the encounters that day begin.) Finite Resources: There are a number of resources that are limited throughout the game, some of which can be replenished. Ammo: Each weapon type has unique ammo, and for each Dalanian weapon type, the amount of ammo the party begins with is all the ammo the party will get for those weapons. However, for the Stahl Assault Rifle, ammo can be looted from your enemies. Also, I will assume characters reload as is necessary, and will not use up a turn to do so; dividing ammo into individual magazines is just to help make the ammo counts make more sense. First Aid Kits: First aid kits will be used for healing, and will be finite. Each player will carry one kit, with the exception of the medic, who can carry 5. These kits can be found in military outposts (between one and ten, rolled randomly), or bought from traders or settlements. Food: Everyone needs food to be at their best, and the Damned are no different. Military outposts, wild animals and settlements can all provide food – through looting, hunting, stealing or bartering respectively (or near enough). Each player will begin with one meal of rations, and can only carry one meal at a time. If a character goes without eating for a day, they will suffer -5 to each roll. For two days, they will suffer -25 to everything, and for three days they will suffer -50 to everything. Money: Both the root of all evil and what makes the world turn, even in this mess, this could be useful (hint, very useful). Most humans encountered will have some money on them, which can be looted from their corpse, stolen from them, or bartered for. Additionally, money collected can be used to buy vital supplies from traders or towns. Looting: “It’s not stealing if they’re dead.” Everything will, when it dies, leave something behind that can be taken – be it ammo, money, food, first aid kits, a weapon or some miscellaneous item. What they are carrying will be rolled for, falling within the following limits: ''Ammo: 1-20 rounds ''(exclusively for the Stahl Assault Rifle) ''Money: 1-20 Stahlmarks ''Food: 0-2 Meals worth of food (for human enemies, this is weighted towards 0, for animals, this is weighted towards 1) ''First Aid Kits: 0 or 1 First Aid Kits ''(Only on human enemies, weighted towards 0) ''Stahl Assault Rifles: 1 per Stahl soldier. Base stats (perfect condition): -10 accuracy, +10 damage, -10 stealth. May have a damage modifier that negatively effects the modifiers. ''Fires in 3 round bursts, each rolled for separately. Swapping to the Stahl Assault Rifle is permanent, your other gun is discarded. Maximum capacity 30 rounds per magazine, with 3 additional magazines, but it only comes with the rounds in the weapon (randomly rolled between 1 and 30). Classes: Every class has a passive loadout with different modifiers, and have 3 (or 4) perks, of which each player can choose 2. Commando Loadout/Passives: Standard combat rifle: Base accuracy, damage and Stealth; 30 rounds per magazine, 3 additional magazines, total 120 rounds. Pistol: -5 damage, +10 Stealth; 10 rounds per magazine, 2 additional magazines, total 30 rounds Knife: ''Allows for silent instant kills against close ranged enemies. Natural defence rolls. Perks: ''Covert weapons: all attacks are silenced, -10 accuracy, -10 damage, +20 Stealth Under-mounted Grenade Launcher: ''5 rounds, +15 accuracy, +25 damage, -30 Stealth, AOE ''Flashbang Grenades: ''3 grenades, which deal 0 damage but render enemies unable to attack next turn. Accuracy roll doesn’t affect enemies, but >15 will blind a random ally, >10 will blind 2 and >5 will blind 3. Sharpshooter Loadout/Passives: ''Sniper rifle: +15 accuracy; +15 damage; -5 Stealth; 15 rounds per magazine, 3 additional magazines, total 60 rounds. Pistol: -5 damage, +10 Stealth; 10 rounds per magazine, 2 additional magazines, total 30 rounds Knife: ''Allows for silent instant kills against close ranged enemies. -10 to all defence rolls. Perks: ''(The first two are mutually exclusive) Covert Weapons: ''all attacks are silenced, -10 accuracy, -10 damage, +15 Stealth ''Empowered Weapons: ''+15 accuracy, +10 damage, -20 Stealth ''Sensory Upgrade System: ''Can mark one target per turn, increasing all damage dealt to them by 5 ''Cloaking Device: 3 charges, refill every morning. Use a charge to be untargetable next turn. Support Loadout/Passives: LMG: -15 accuracy; +5 damage; -5 Stealth; 50 rounds per magazine, 3 additional magazines, total 200 rounds. Fires 3 shots per attack (rolled separately) where possible. Pistol: ''-5 damage, +10 Stealth; 10 rounds per magazine, 2 additional magazines, total 30 rounds. ''Knife: ''Allows for silent instant kills against close ranged enemies. +10 to all defence rolls. Perks: ''Ammo Resupply: Carries an extra magazine for each (other) class, can be given out as necessary. Suppressive Fire: Every enemy attack that rolls an even accuracy roll can be counter attacked, firing 3 shots, each with a further -5 accuracy. Incendiary Grenades: ''3 Grenades, which light an area (and all enemies therein) on fire for 1 to 5 turns (rolled randomly). Enemies will take damage per turn (ally and enemy), and will attempt to flee and fan the flames.'' Any enemies killed by the grenade or the flames are not lootable, and the use of these grenades will spur on the pursuers every time they are used. Medic Loadout/Passives: SMG: -10 damage; +5 Stealth; 25 Rounds per magazine, 3 additional magazines, total 100 rounds. Pistol: -5 damage; +10 Stealth; 10 rounds per magazine, 2 additional magazines, total 30 rounds. Knife: ''Allows for silent instant kills against close ranged enemies. -10 to all defence rolls ''Medical Training: Can carry 5 First Aid Kits as opposed to the standard 1. Can also use these to fully heal their allies. [Medics c''annot heal themselves.] Medics can revive teammates who are downed in combat, taking up three turns. Perks: ''Advanced Medical Training: ''A medic can use a First Aid Kit to cure an ally of a wound (the roll debuff sustained after being taken out of combat). This does not heal the target, and takes up the medic’s turn. ''Defibrillator: 5 charges, recharging every morning. Using a charge allows a medic to revive an ally in 1 turn, instead of the usual 3. Enhanced SMG: ''+5 accuracy; -5 damage; +0 Stealth; 20 Rounds per magazine, 3 additional magazines, total 80 rounds. General Perks: Every character may choose one of these perks ''(chances are, one of these is overpowered as shit and I haven’t realised it, but I’m trying to make all of them a viable choice). Entrenching Tool: Before the start of combat, a player with an entrenching tool may “dig in”, giving cover and as a result, +5 to all defence rolls for allies in the trenches. Replaces the knife as melee weapon. ''Extra Pockets: Can carry 2 more magazines for their weapon. ''Understand Stahlian: A character who can understand Stahlian may be able to hear orders or information to provide a little extra in assessing a situation. ''Tracker: The creatures of the wild can leave a maze of paths and details as to where they go. A character who has experience tracking wild animals can lead the party to larger groups and maybe, to easier hunts. ''Theif: While stealing is generally frowned upon by everyone, maybe you could get away with it in this mess. But if you’re caught, you might have to fight your way out, and people are certainly going to be fine with telling the Stahl troops were a gang of bandits went. ''Silver Tongue: Just as competent using words as a weapon instead of your - well – weapon, a silver tongued person can easily talk their way to better deals, help, and maybe even safety. ''Crackshot: Dalania seems in no short supply of great marksman, and you are no exception – gain +5 to all accuracy rolls. ''Heavy(/ier) Armour: It won’t let you carry as much, but you can take far more punishment in it. Gain +10 to all defence rolls, but lose 1 magazine. ''Keyboard Wizard: Your control on technology is almost magical, and you can break into almost every security system you encounter. This might allow you to bypass security situations, or cancel alarms and reinforcement calls. ''Fragmentation Grenades: 5 Grenades, with +15 accuracy, +25 damage, -30 Stealth, AOE. ''Traps/Distractions: 5 Units, can either be used as a distraction (possibly reducing the number of guards at an outpost) ''or as a trap to slow oncoming reinforcements. ''Scavenger: Gain between 1 & 10 more ammo and money per looted target, as well as an increased chance to get rarer items (food & first aid kits) or miscellaneous items when looting fallen enemies. Next Steps If you are interested in taking part in this, then please do the following: *Name your character (unsurprisingly) - all characters are going to be Lieutenants, surname is all that is strictly necessary *Choose a class, and two perks of the three that class has *Choose a general perk *Send me the details (and maybe an actor, if you want). Category:Campaigns